


dream a little dream of me

by sugacookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: ᴀ/ɴ: based on a song of the same name. kind of implied sailor!toshi? idk
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: based on a song of the same name. kind of implied sailor!toshi? idk

a gentle breeze tousles the hem of your shirt as you sway, each step crinkling the grass under your bare feet. the canvas of speckled stars above you is the only light source in that silent night. his hand is warm, is gentle, holding you against the whispers of the wind.

your eyes are shut as you hum a quiet tune. ushijima guides you with one hand intertwined with yours and the other on your waist, feet never stepping on yours even in the shadows that swallow you two whole.

when morning comes, the ocean will sweep him away. his boat will float on foreign waters and he will hear the languages of a dozen different peoples. ushijima wishes for dawn to never come. for the sun to remain buried in its temporal grave, for sunbeams to never break the earth’s horizon.

you lean your head against his strong chest and your hum fades into nothing. ushijima lifts your hands to his lips, the faint scent of perfume on your skin. you can’t help but cup his cheeks in your hands. he leans into your touch, and for that moment, the world comes to a halt on its axis. 

the stars continue to shine and the moon continues to wane, as you dream that morning will not come too soon.


End file.
